Gualagon
Gualagon is a mutant Kraken-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gualagon is a very menacing but also irrititable and unusual beast. He speaks in a very heavy, thick German accent and always refers to himself in third person. He doesn't say much but whenever he does, it's usually something weird. He's also somewhat delusional and is History Early Appearances Very, very little is known about Gualagon. Nobody even knows where he comes from, but it is said he was first seen in 1966. At some point in time, Xendrax got a hold of him and captured him for the Viledrodes. Gualagon showed up for Hetzer's attack on Yakarta where he was partnered with Mutant Jellyfish and Ballinger Z. He beat up Makia and Heisei Gamera easily and gave them a really hard time with his water-based attacks. He then drove Makia and Heisei Gamera away with his tsunami blast and helped Hetzer decimate Yakarta. Gualagon appeared again to wreck a nearby city, but he was interrupted by Zilla Jr.. The fight lasted long with Gualagon torching Zilla Jr. and beating him with his tentacles. Fortunately Zilla Jr. and Iron Rocks were capable of driving him away, Gualagon retreating. After a few more fights with some other Earth Defenders, Gualagon would not appear for a little while, but eventually returned (along with his pal Demeking) for Inconnu's meeting, which included all of the other Viledrode monsters (sans the Lizard Slayers) for a very important topic. Midnight Mayhem III The Summoning of Manto For a while later, Gualagon wouldn't get to do much until the summoning of Manto; where he was one of the many Viledrode monsters who were present to summon him and also fought off against Kunin, but was defeated. After the arrival of Manto, Gualagon left the Viledrodes and is current whereabouts are now unknown. The Duel in the Western Sea Gualagon reappeared after a long absence in where he appeared to do combat against TripGoji. Gualagon was the sixth and last sea monster to attack, flailing his tentacles towards TripGoji. TripGoji fired his Full Auto Desert Eagle at him, to which Gualagon then blasted his Heat Ray at him. TripGoji then shot his Giant Wall of Text against him, causing Gualagon to get tangled within the words and fighting his way out. Shortly afterwards, Gualagon joined up with the other sea monsters to gang up on TripGoji. Gualagon was then quickly defeated however by TKT Jet Jaguar who arrived quickly to subdue the sea monsters. TKT Jet Jaguar flipped Gualagon overboard and smacked him down, to which Gualagon then fled and swam away. Abilities * Heat Ray: Gualagon can shoot out a very thin, but powerful beam from his mouth. * Tentacles: '''Gualagon's tentacles are very strong and are mainly used for grappling, whipping or strangling enemy kaiju. ** '''Flamethrower Tentacles: '''Gualagon can shoot flames out of all his tentacles. * '''Mist Cover: White mist always appears around Gualagon when he shows up. * Ink Release: Gualagon can spray a thin, jet of ink from his mouth whenever threatened to temporarily blind his opponents. * Electrical Resistance: Gualagon is immune to electrical shocks or lightning and as such cannot be harmed by it. * Adept Swimmer: Being a sea monster, Gualagon is naturally an excellent swimmer. Weaknesses * Slow Movement: Gualagon moves slower on land. Trivia * Gualagon is one of the few Viledrode monsters that also acts independent and can be on his own if he chooses to. * In his first earlier appearances, Gualagon could not speak but was revealed later that he could. * He was also a lot more bestial in his first appearances and seemed a lot more ominous. * Gualagon is also apparently the leader of his own club known as of sea monsters; which also include Demeking Mutant Jellyfish, Geboras, Hangyolas and Onibaba. Oddly enough, it seems that Hitodah is not part of this club. Huh. * Gualagon does not come from any movie, but rather a German radio show that was based on on old, Showa era giant monster movies. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)